


Smudged

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [106]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Community: femslash100, F/F, Intoxication, Kissing, POV Maritza, Post-Canon, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maritza realizes she’s seen a lot of Flaca, more than anyone else, but she’s never seen her without her eyeliner, and for some reason that <i>hurts</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smudged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Flaca/Maritza - makeup.

There’s tequila. There’s weed—joints, glass bongs. There are pills in every color of the rainbow. The music thumps, a new song Maritza doesn’t know. Her heart races. She’s not used to this, no matter how much she boasts she can still go all night. There’s a fucking awful itch beneath her skin that’s saying _your daughter doesn’t know you, your daughter doesn’t know you_.

“Flaca,” she says, stumbling into the bathroom. She’s sweating bullets in her teal club dress, an outdated thing she borrowed from her cousin. “Flaca, where you at?”

Flaca is _free_. She doesn’t have kids or a boyfriend. Her mom died the year before, two months before Flaca got out. She got out a year before Maritza and took her in, and she’s doing _good_ , doing so well, making clothes and dating all sorts of weird-ass people.

“Aw, _mami_ , you look _gone_ ,” Flaca says, laughing next to the sinks. “Party hard, right?”

 “Come here,” Maritza says, and presses her sweaty palms to the sides of Flaca’s face, tugging her into an alcohol-flavored kiss. Flaca pulls back for half a second, making a grunt of surprise, but Maritza just closes her eyes and goes again, and this time, Flaca responds, sighing. Maritza smears her eyeliner with her thumbs, the black ink smudging on Flaca’s skin, the perfect whorls and lines ruined.

Maritza realizes she’s seen a lot of Flaca, more than anyone else, but she’s never seen her without her eyeliner, and for some reason that _hurts_.


End file.
